


Children of The Night

by gothiccheezit



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Middle School, Autism, Goths, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothiccheezit/pseuds/gothiccheezit
Summary: Another new kid comes to town, so naturally, Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski have to fight over him. But what if he goes to a different side?This story is being renovated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty short, but only so that I can get used to writing on this platform before I go all out or anything.

Lyall sighed, sitting on the couch in his new house. Having nothing better to do, he texted the one person he knew in this crappy mountain town.

Goldenrod: Hey, what's up?

Bewarethegnomes: Shit, dude I'm working

Goldenrod: Oh sorry man. :|

Bewarethegnomes: nah it's fine. You need something?

Goldenrod: Tell me where you work. My dad just moved us to South Park.

Bewarethegnomes: oh okay.

 

Lyall took a close look at the name before walking around looking for the location of his friend's workplace. Once he found it, he saw a blonde guy his age walking throughthe store, balancing trays with coffee on them in each hand. Adjusting the position of his skates on his shoulder, Lyall entered the shop and the guy screeched, nearly dropping all the coffee, but Lyall swooped in and rescued it, giving the guy a bored look before placing the trays carefully back in his hands.

'Be more careful' he signed.

"Oh! L-Lyall is that you?" The boy asked.

Lyall blinked, then nodded.

The other boy grinned. "It's me, Tweek."

'I figured. You said you get spooked easily.'

 Tweek laughed. "Yeah, th-that's true. Oh, uh I should f-finish up my shift a-and then we can go do s-some exploring so you c-can get used to th-this town."

Lyall nodded once again. That sounded nice, maybe he'd meet a few people. He stepped off to the side to allow Tweek to go past him to serve his customers.

The blonde boy finished in about ten minutes, in which time Lyall ordered and received an extra dark roast coffee.

 

"Hey, r-ready to go?" Tweek asked, approaching Lyall quietly.

'Yeah, let's go. I heard you have a pond.' Lyall signed, his face still bored.

"Yeah, we do." Tweek replied, grinning and motioning for Lyall to follow.

 

"So you said th-that you m-mostly sign, but t-that you can t-talk, right?" Tweek asked as they walked down the street.

'Yeah, but I can only talk if I'm comfortable with the situation I'm in.' Lyall signed back.

"Oh, s-so that's... Selective mutism? R-right?"

Lyall nodded. 'Is that the pond?'

"Oh, um... Yeah. T-that's Stark's P-pond.." Tweek laughed.

Lyall made a slight sound of admiration as the two boys stepped off the dirt path.

Tweek looked surprised, then turned towards the pond.

Lyall started to strip down and Tweek freaked out.

"Gah! What are you doing?" Tweek screeched.

Lyall rolled his eyes and gestured to himself, showing Tweek he was wearing something else underneath.

"W-what's that for?" The blonde boy inquired.

'Skating.' Lyall gestured to the skates on the ground next to him.

Tweek looked like he felt stupid. "Oh... Haha."

Lyall smirked for a second, but only a second before it was gone, then walked over to the edge of the pond and started putting on his skates.

'I'd ask you to join me, but you don't have skates. Unless you wanna run home and get them or something.'

"Uh, no... I'll j-just sit here." Tweek mumbled, sitting down.


	2. Matchmaker

Lyall rolled his eyes as Tweek dragged him down the street, talking about all of his friends and how much Lyall would love them. Tweek's pace was causing the ice skates to bump into Lyall's back and it was starting to form a bruise. After a few more minutes of walking, Tweek turned abruptly to a house.

"This is Craig's h-house. You wa-wanna meet him?" The blonde boy asked.

Lyall shrugged. 'Sure, why the hell not?'

Tweek grinned and walked up to the front door, the silent boy in tow. He knocked, and Lyall could hear an upstairs voice say "Just a minute," before Tweek stepped back and someone swung the door open.

"Oh, hey Tweek I was just about to- oh hey, who's that guy?" A boy with black hair that just barely stuck out from under his hat greeted, looking mildly annoyed when he looked at Lyall.

"Hey C-Craig, this is m-my friend Lyall." Tweek replied with a grin.

Lyall stuck his hand out with a half smile, shaking firmly when Craig grabbed his hand.

"Hey." Craig said, sounding slightly wary. "So how did you guys meet?"

"Oh, um.. Well, I was on T-Tumblr, looking at pictures of coffee... A-nd he's a gr-great barista... And he had a... R-rainbow heart... In coffee f-foam..." Tweek mumbled.

'Pride month.' Lyall signed 'I didn't have the right colours for a Pan flag, so I did a rainbow heart.'

Craig blinked. "Are you... Mute?" He asked Lyall.

The bright-haired boy nodded.

Craig sighed through his nose. "Great, cause I know zero ASL."

Tweek giggled. "I c-can translate."

Craig looked mildly pleased. Lyall wouldn't be surprised if everything Craig did was mild.

 

 

The three boys were up in Craigs bedroom when Tweek suddenly squeaked and rushed off to the bathroom. Craig paused whatever video game he was playing with Tweek and turned to glare at Lyall.

"So are you like... Dating him?" Craig asked, "Not that I care." Tsundere.

Lyall snorted and shook his head, then made a motion for a pen and paper.

Craig pointed to a desk near the bed and Lyall got up and grabbed them.

'You like him, don't you?'

"What? No." The dark haired guy monotoned.

'Riiight. And I'm the king of France.'

Craig glared at Lyall even fiercer than he had been before. 

Lyall let out a short laugh and Craig looked confused.

"I thought you said you were mute?" The boy asked.

'Selectively. Now do you want my advice about your guy crush?'

Craig practically pouted before agreeing.

Lyall smirked. 'Buy him some coffee, take him to do something you love and he likes and confess. Be sappy as all hell, even if it only lasts through middleschool.'

Craig nodded, turning back to the game as Tweek came back into the room and Lyall crumbled up the paper.

 

Craig's dad had come in and kicked Tweek and Lyall out of the house so he could have a family meeting, so Tweek was, yet again, dragging Lyall across town, pointing out small things, to his friend Token's place.

Lyall thought, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Token was an odd name, but thought nothing of it as Tweek's name was stranger. The two boys stopped in a playground or park of some kind, where a bunch of second-graders and third-graders were playing pirates or hide and seek.

Tweek let go of Lyall's wrist and the boy roughly tugged his sleeve down to his hand while Tweek ran over to the Pirate ship and started scolding some kid with black hair for something, saying a few things about the kid's brother being worried sick, and sending the kid home before he returned to Lyall and continued leading the wild haired boy to Token's house.

 

"TWEEK!" A brunette boy nearly tackled Tweek when he saw him, while a darker skinned boy stood off to the side, rolling his eyes.

The dark skinned boy looked over to Lyall. "You must be the 'surprise' Tweek was talking about." He smiled warmly, even as he grabbed the brunette's collar to prevent him from actually glomping Tweek. "I'm Token, this is Clyde. He's an idiot."

Clyde let out a small whine of dismay at the remark, but then turned to Lyall.

"Hi! What's your name?" The boy asked.

'Lyall.' He signed out, using only letters.

"Lyall? That's a cool name." Token said, smiling.

"Huh? He didn't even say anything, how'd you understand that?" Clyde asked.

"I learned the ASL alphabet and I'm taking ASL lessons." Token said, as if it was the hundredth time he told his friend this.

 

Lyall, Tweek, Clyde, and Token were all gathered in Token's room, Clyde struggling to keep up with the conversation while Lyall signed away to Tweek and Token. An alarm went off and Lyall took out his phone.

'Shit, I gotta go guys. See you fuckers later.' He signed.

"Alright man, see ya." Token said as Lyall got his stuff and left.

 _Fuck, dad's gonna kill my ass._ He thought bitterly, rushing to get to his new home. Lyall was the one who was supposed to make dinner every night, and if he didn't he was supposed to order pizza or something, but he'd gotten so caught up in talking with his new friends that he lost track of the time.

When he finally made it home his dad was sitting there waiting.

"Do you have any idea how late you are? Where's my dinner?" the older man asked loudly.

'Sorry, I was out exploring the town.' He signed, walking over to a storage closet and putting away his skates.

"I don't care, you're supposed to have dinner ready by now. You know what this means, right?" His dad growled.

'Yeah, you're gonna kick my ass. I'll order a pizza, okay?' Lyall furiously signed, taking out his phone to order pizza on a website.

His dad sighed angrily and turned on the TV, watching some reruns until the pizza arrived.

When the pizza arrived, Lyall ate and went to bed, as he fell asleep, he thought about how great it would be to get Craig and Tweek together.


	3. The Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this wearing gloves. This is not normal Florida weather.

Lyall awoke with a start when he heard his dad pounding on the door, yelling at him to make breakfast and telling him how kicked his ass was gonna be if he didn't do it now. Almost groaning, Lyall rolled off of the bed and threw open the door, storming past his father and into the kitchen to make the older man some god damned breakfast before he went to work.

Lyall got to work making scrambled eggs and French toast, then made a pot of coffee before he heard a knock on the door. Lyall took the eggs off the stovetop and went to answer the door. A kid about his age with short red hair and tanned skin waved.

'Hi.' Lyall signed.

'Hey I heard a lot of one sided yelling. Is everything okay?' The other boy signed back.

'Yeah everything's fine. My dad's just being cranky. Are you my neighbor?' Lyall asked.

'Yeah, I live in the red house across the street.' The other kid signed.

'Oh cool. My name is Lyall, what's yours?'

'Everyone here just calls me Douchebag. You can call me whatever you want.'

Lyall nodded. 'I have to finish making breakfast. Would you like to come inside?'

'No that's okay, I have to get ready for school.'

'Okay, see ya later DB.' Lyall closed the door as the other boy walked away.

"Dammit, kid! Where's my breakfast?"

Lyall sighed and went back to the kitchen.

 

Lyall kept a tight grip on a black thermos as he walked to the bus stop that he was told was his stop. As he came upon it, he noticed three other boys, two of them arguing and one of them looking on in disdain. As he approached them, someone came up behind him and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Before Lyall could punch them, the kid came around to his front. It was a guy in an orange parka with brown fluff. He had blue eyes surrounded by pale skin with barely visible freckles and scars that were not too obvious.

 _"Hey there buddy, welcome to South Park."_ the boy greeted, his voice muffled by the parka. The kid walked the rest of the way to the bus stop and greeted his friends. As Lyall approached the stop, he heard the fat kid say something.

"Kinny, tell Kahl that he's being stupid!"

Parka boy, apparently 'Kinny', muffled something to the fat kid and flipped him the bird, while a kid with a green ushanka hat thanked 'Kinny' for being reasonable. The boy in the red poofball hat just rolled his eyes.

The red poofball hat kid was the first to notice Lyall, in all his black-clad glory.

"Guys, it looks like there's a new kid." He said.

"Oh, kewl. Wait, that's an emo kid." The fat kid replied.

Lyall fumed at this. He found himself able to speak for a second, getting out a strangled "I'm not emo!" Before he felt his throat close up and leave him speechless again as they all stared at him.

"Greeeat, he's a fucking spaz too." The same fatass drawled.

'I'm not a fucking spaz, you fatass prick. I'm slectivly mute. If I have a burst of confidence, or am comfortable with the situation, I can talk, if not, I can't.' Lyall signed angrily.

Kenny and Kyle nodded. "Oh, okay dude."

"What the fuck just happend?" Fatass asked.

 _"He called you a fatass and he said he's selectively mute, so he can only talk sometimes."_ 'Kinny' told the fatass.

"AY!" The fat boy shouted, glaring at Lyall as the bus pulled up.

"Who the hell are you?" The bus driver, who had a bird in her hair, yelled.

"He doesn't talk." The red poofball hat boy told the bus lady.

Lyall walked to the back of the bus and just stood against the back door as the bus drove from stop to stop. When Tweek and Craig got on, they invited him to sit with them. Tweek would sit on Craig's lap and Lyall would sit next to them. It worked for them, so that's what happened.

When they finally arrived at the school, Lyall noticed that it was a conjoined school for middleschoolers and elementary kids. He guessed that that made sense, with how small the town was.

Stepping off the bus, Lyall was swept into the school by the tide of people. Once inside, Lyall headed for where the councillor's office supposedly was. When he got there, he simply walked in.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student, m'kay." The councillor greeted.

Lyall nodded and walked in further.

'Can I get my schedule?' He signed.

"M'kay, here you go. I can have an interpreter in your classes for you, m'kay." The man said.

'That won't be necessary.'

"M'kay. Well, I'm Mr. Mackey, so if you need anything just ask, m'kay." Mackey told Lyall, as he exited the room.

Lyall nodded, and as the door closed, he flipped off the councillor. Walking to the cafeteria, Lyall spotted 'Kinny'. He decided to utilize the free breakfast he had access to and brought his tray over to the boy in the orange parka.

'Kinny' signed a hello to Lyall, gesturing for him to sit down.

Lyall smiled and sat down across from him. Lyall found himself comfortable around the boy, and decided to try and speak.

"I-I never go-ot your na-name." He said, smiling even as his voice cracked.

_"It's Kenny."_

Another boy walked up behind Kenny. "Heya Ken! Who's the new kid?"

Lyall found himself still able to answer. "I-I'm Lyall. And y-you are?"

"I'm Butters!" The blonde boy introduced himself cheerfully.

Kenny loosened his hood to make his voice clearer. "His real name is Leopold, but I call him Leo."

"Cu-ute. A-are you t-two a thi-ing?" Lyall asked with a smirk.

Kenny's face seemed to light up at the question, while Butters turned bright red.

"Oh gee, m-my parents would ground me if I was in a relationship with a... Well with a boy..." The small boy stuttered.

"Awwww." Lyall squealed. "That is su-uch a R-Romeo and Juliet st-ory."

Kenny looked mildly irratated. "I would love to be in a relationship with Leo, but his parents are terrible."

Lyall rolled his eyes and cleared his throat once more. "D-don't let that st-stop you. You c-could date in se-ecret!"

"What are you, some sort of matchmaker/dating advice specialist combo?" Kenny asked, snickering.

Lyall pouted, huffing. "I'm n-no sort of expert, b-but I do love to m-meddle in other pe-people's stuff."

"Well, maybe you should talk to Douchebag. He seems pretty good at getting people to uh... Talk to each other." Butters suggested.

"I c-could do th-at. H-he li-lives acr-aross the street from me." Lyall said to himself.

"Oh, really? Well then that means that you live across the street from me too!" Butters said happily.

"Cool." Lyall smirked. "W-well, I go-otta find people with si-similar taste t-to mine. I c-could do wi-with some goths ri-right about n-now."

"You don't seem much like the goths we know." Kenny told Lyall, furrowing his eyebrows.

Lyall winked. "M-maybe I'm no-ot quite as c-cynical as oth-other goths, but t-that's all for show, sw-sweetheart."

And as Kenny looked into Lyall's eyes, Lyall knew the othey boy saw it.

 

 

As Lyall walked around looking for people he could hang out with without getting annoyed, the short, fat idiot from the bus stop approached him.

Lyall sighed, holding up the whiteboard he had been given by one of his teachers earlier and writing 'what.' on it.

"Hello, new kid. I was-"

Lyall cut him off, writing his name on the white board.

"Whatever, _Lyall_. I was wondering if you wanted to join in on a roleplay game?" Fatass asked.

Lyall shrugged. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. 'We'll see' he wrote.

"Great! If you want to join, you can come to my house, here's my address." The boy handed him a piece of paper and walked away, allowing Lyall to continue on his search for goth kids.


End file.
